The Life After Life
by SilverStar56
Summary: Dying from bad luck is never a good thing. Being given a second chance should been great, if not for the fact that I had to start from zero. A paradoxical piece has been added to the board. The changes to come are unknown, even to God. What is the next move?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, starting new stories while leaving others, I'm such a bad author… maybe I should post challenges instead, it might make things more interesting. But yeah…**

**I need to get my muse on, seriously.**

**I'm just trying this genre out. Not sure if it was a wise choice or not but I'm testing out the waters.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

Death.

'_Oh my god! What the hell did I just do! Someone, call for an ambulance!'_

Dying.

'_The blood won't stop!'_

'_What!'_

'_She's bleeding out!'_

'_Isn't the ambulance here yet?!'_

The lights… and voices... were so very loud.

There was someone screaming… I could hear someone wailing…

There was pressure on my chest… someone was pressing down on my chest…

'_Don't you dare die on me!'_

It hurt to think… it hurt to breathe. I coughed and something splattered out of my mouth. Crimson red liquid dripped off my chin.

Blood.

My life blood.

My life line was literary seeping out of my body.

'_The paramedics are here!'_

'_Thank God!'_

'_Please move out of the way!'_

'_Young lady? Everything is going to be all right now.'_

I could feel something in my bones. A chill had started to crawl up my body.

Cold… so very cold…

'_Young lady?! Please stay awake, c'mon stay with us!'_

'_Get her on the stretcher! We'll bring her to the hospital!'_

'_Please make way!'_

Someone was moving me… they moved me onto a softer surface. They were moving me… the voices started to blur…

'_Stay with us! Stay awake!'_

'_Her heart rate is dropping!'_

_A curse, and their lips moved but no sound came out._

_Someone was holding my hand… it was so very warm…_

My body wasn't obeying me anymore, my breathes became shallower. It was getting hard to breathe…

My eyelids dropped as strength started to leave me.

_Lips moved, movements becoming haphazard as a white-clad person shook me. Someone closed the doors of the vehicle and started to move._

My vision tunneled. I couldn't see the sides anymore and everything blurred as my eyes drooped close.

_The person hovered above me, lips moving to form words I could no longer hear. The person's grip on my hand was shaking as he trembled._

I never expected to die… nor did I want to die…

What did I do to deserve this…?

It was cold; I had no strength left as the tension in my body disappeared as I shut my eyes.

Ah… I was going to die…

Is the afterlife nice? I guess I'll find out…

_The last thing I saw was the frantic gaze of the person above me. Black enveloped me and I felt no more._

…_**So this is death.**_

* * *

_In a white space, a figure shadowed in black grinned._

_The paradox… the one who has come from the other side will be arriving soon._

_The gate behind him, creaked slightly and hands squirmed inside before something shot out._

_His grin widened as a ball of light zoomed out of a gate and landed on his palm._

_The price has been received._

_All that is left is for the paradox to arrive._

* * *

**Yeah… this seems kind of an unoriginal start to a story but I wanted to try this story out first. As I said, I am testing the waters out, so please be kind to me.**

**Please review, I want to hear your thoughts! anything is fine! **

**Thanks truly!**

**SilverStar56**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! The second chapter! I decided to post this as soon as possible since I finished editing the old draft of it.**

**I'm actually pretty excited how this will turn out. I'm hoping my main character does not turn Mary-sueish. If she does, tell me! I want her to stay on track!**

**Enough of my note, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

* * *

I blinked.

I blinked again as I groaned and tried to get up to a sitting position. My back ached as I rubbed it and squinted my eyes to see my surrounding.

It was white.

All around it was an empty white, an empty void with nothing surrounding me. There was no up, no down… nothing.

"Hello!" I yelled out, my voice echoing in the void.

No one replied of course.

I rubbed my arm as I bit my bottom lip. My foot tapped slowly as I tried to get my bearings.

"Welcome."

A chilling voice echoed from behind me. I snapped to the voice, my heart beating loudly in my chest.

I saw a figure.

He was just as white as everywhere else. The only thing differentiating it from the surrounding was an ominous black aura surrounding him. He had no facial features, except for a mouth that had stretched a little too widely into a grin.

He/She/It? was sitting down in front of a huge gate. It had inscriptions on it that I did not understand; words scribbled on and had the image of a tree on it.

A chill ran down my spine. My instincts flared and told me to get away as fast and far as humanely possible.

But I did not budge.

Instead, I bobbed my head down for a tiny nod and gulped lowly.

His grin widened. A bead of sweat ran down my forehead.

"Where… am I?" I asked slowly, hesitantly.

"You are at the Gate." He answered.

"The… Gate?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"This is the space between realities. Time does not move here." He explained slowly as he propped up his leg and put his arm on top.

"It is also known to be a place between worlds, as well as life and death." He continued on like there is nothing wrong in this world.

"Child." He suddenly addressed me, my back straightened. "You came from the other side of this Gate. From a completely different world, from a completely different time."

I exhaled slowly, still not processing the information I was receiving. "What are you saying?"

He tilted his head, his body language unreadable. "Do you know why you are on this side of the Gate?"

Somehow, my stomach churned. I felt like if I listen to the next few words, my world would be crushed.

But I had to ask. "No… why?"

The figure's grin widened, almost to a frightening degree as he leaned forward. "It's simple." His voice was sickeningly sweet.

"You died."

My stomach dropped from his words. My eyes widened as I clenched my fists until the knuckles turned white. I grinded my teeth and I could feel my eyes water.

"You're lying!" I gritted out from clenched teeth.

"I'm not lying."

I felt my insides clench as I batted the tears of my eyes. Somehow, I knew. Even though I was denying it, even though I did not know how, somehow I knew.

I died.

And that thought made me want to cry.

"You died." The figure repeated. "Through what circumstances, I cannot tell you. However you died and that is a problem."

That sentence caught my attention. I stared at the figure in slight surprise.

"All living things die eventually, that is a fact." The figure stated, "However, you died before your time. By pure sheer luck, you died when you were not supposed to and that created a paradox."

The figure looked up, looking at me as if it had eyes that could bare down on my soul. "And it was by that pure sheer luck that you will be given another chance."

I held my breath, my mouth opening as I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Feel lucky, you are probably one of the miniscule amount of people who get another chance after death."

A rush of emotion swept over me. I felt so lucky, to get a second chance.

"However, it will not be in your world."

And then I stopped dead.

The figure looked at me and grinned. "You are not that lucky to be able to revive after your body died. You no longer have a functioning body in your world; as a result you have to be given a new body in this world."

I felt something crush my chest, I breathed slowly, trying to get my emotions under control.

I would not be where I was, but another chance is already more than enough.

It was more than enough…

"Also, although you have been given a chance in new life, you still need to pay a price to enter a new world."

I widened my eyes as I gaped. There was more?!

The figure smirked suddenly, switching to his eternal grin suddenly. "Tell me, do you remember who you are? How you died?"

Why was he asking such an obvious question?

I opened my mouth to answer him, but I stopped. My mind was drawing blanks and suddenly panic seized me as the implication of what he said before sunk in.

"Is this my price?" I croaked.

The figure grinned again as he held out a glowing sphere in his hands. I saw images swishing throughout and I somehow felt attracted to it.

"Your price," He said smoothly, "Is your identity, parts of your memory and your age."

My breath was very still, I could not understand what was going on. It was going too fast for ma to understand.

"Explain!" I demanded.

He was eager to oblige.

"You will not remember who you are. What your name is, what you like, what do you stand for, morals and the like. You will not recognize yourself, as your appearance is your identity, which will be changed as you attain your new body. You will remember parts of your previous life which I left for you, the rest I have taken. An example would be the moment of your death and age…"

He paused, as if finding a way to explain to me.

"You will be reduced to the form of a three year old, with your mentality intact. Not only that, you will not age mentally until you reach your actual age."

I stared at him, unable to comprehend what he is saying as I sunk to my knees.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you have to take a price from me?!" I screamed!

" I cannot send you to this world without information. You would die within the first week." He answered coolly, tossing the sphere up and down. "In exchange of letting you see the truth of this world, you will understand everything that is happening in this world, and be given the tools to survive."

He stood up and walked up to me. "That is the law in which this world abides. The law of equivalent exchange. To gain something, you must give up something of equal value."

When he was done explaining, he stood in front of me as I stared at his feet. He crouched down and looked at me, directly in my eyes.

"Who are you?" The question came out before I gave any thought to it.

He grinned, that same creepy grin. "I am called many things. I am the world, I am the universe. I am God, I am truth. I am one, I am all." Then he went up close to my face. "And I am you."

The gate suddenly slammed open, startling me as it appeared behind me.

It was black, a black void inside the gate. A contrast to the white void outside. An eye suddenly appeared, with its purple pupil staring at me ominously.

I stared in horror as hands suddenly appeared and shot out as it grabbed me and dragged me towards the gate. I screamed and struggled to get out of their hold, but it was far too strong to resist.

"This is what you wished for child." Truth said as the hands had dragged me through the gate. The gate started to close, "Accept the truth, and witness this new world…"

"… And live."

The doors slammed shut as I was pulled through the void.

It suddenly felt like my head was being crammed. Images, words, text, knowledge… so many things were crammed into my brain at once that I felt like throwing up as I screamed.

Too much information flowed into my head as it processed and understood it at a pace that I could not match up with.

I screamed, and continued to scream.

The pain was too much, and I let myself be consumed in black as my consciousness faded.

* * *

_Truth grinned as he watched the gates slam shut. He tossed the girl's memories up and down._

_In one reality, the end of the promised day had been decided._

_In this reality, with an added paradox to the playing field…_

_Truth's grin widened._

_He was looking forward to the day when she comes back to this space._

* * *

**NICE! I did it! The protagonist does not have a name, because she does not remember it. I hope she acted normal and real enough…**

**How do you think? Please review, I want to know your thoughts!**

**SilverStar56**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have never updated this fast before… the only time I have updated this fast was my other story rainbows and leaves…**

**Awesome !**

**Thank you to all those who have been reading my stories and all of those who have reviewed! They give me the energy to continue writing. I realized that if my chapters are not as long, it is easier to write and to prevent writer's block.'**

**So Hurrah!**

**Enough of my author's note enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own FMA, only my O'cs and my main protagonist!**

* * *

It was raining when I woke up.

I was lying on the street; my clothes were soaked to the bone as the rain ran down my skin.

Picking myself up, I stumbled as my body ached all over and I rubbed my head to rid of the headache plaguing me. I exhaled harshly, my breathe coming out as a fog as I screwed my eyes shut in an attempt to get rid of the pain.

It hurt, it really hurt.

All of the information crammed into my head all at once. I could still see images behind my eyelids. Images I never saw before but understood the meaning of it anyway.

It was frightening. To know something you should not.

However, thanks to it, I understood what the state of the world is like.

First things first though, I had to get a place to stay for the night.

I tried to stand up but my feet wobbled and I almost fell to my knees again as I steadied myself against the wall. Slowly, the shaking of my feet went away and I walked.

I noticed that I had not only woken up in a street, but at an alley.

The brick red walls seemed to try to enclose me, small puddles of water collected on the floor as my feet splashed through them. There were no other people, no other life besides me on this street. Just the sound of the rain and my breathing were there to comfort me.

I walked out of the alley to see that I was in a small town. No one was out on the streets, presumably because it was raining. I exhaled slowly and trudged on, looking for shelter from the rain.

I roamed the streets of the town looking for a place somewhere, anywhere to get away from the rain. It was freezing out with water running down my clothes and because of that, my apparel stuck to me in an uncomfortable way. I shivered from the cold and continued on with my search.

In the end, there were no shelters around the town so I wandered outside of town up to the top of the hill and found a large tree. I sat at the base of the tree, fidgeting as I moved into a comfortable position. The tree provided a small amount of shelter from the rain, it wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing.

The water ran of the leaves, letting the drops fall to the ground in a rhythmic manner. It was a soothing sound to my ears.

I pulled up my knees and hugged them close to my chest. I sighed, a big fog coming out from my mouth as I fluttered my eyes closed to get some rest. I was too tired to think, my body ached too much.

It wasn't long before my dreams came to claim me.

* * *

When I came to, the rain had already stopped.

The sun was out and shining so very brightly and the ray of light had struck me on my face. I winced as I cracked my eye open and lifted one arm to block the light out of my eyes.

Water still dripped off from the leaves, but they reflected the light away from the sun. It gave them the appearance of small crystals shimmering in the light.

It was a beautiful sight.

I smiled a small tiny smile before I turned to my thoughts.

_I died…_

That's right… I died. In another world, in another time. In another place entirely, in my world, I had died.

I released a shuddering breathe as I clenched my teeth. My fist tightened, the knuckles turning white.

_I died… and now I'm in some sort of foreign world where I don't even remember who I was…_

I bit back the sob that was growing in my throat as I rubbed my eyes.

It wasn't fair. I didn't want to die. I wasn't even given a choice. Death came far too quickly and acted far too swiftly for me to comprehend what was going on.

Now I don't even remember how I died, or who I was.

Dear Lord, I didn't even remember who I was.

Who am I? Was I a good person? Did I have a family? Did I have friends? Are they crying over my death, or was I a total loner? Did I have something in the future waiting for me? Was I looking forward to the past? Did I have a promise that I had to fulfill? Did I have anything at all?

It all felt blank, I was drawing a complete and utter blank.

And that shook me to the core.

What I could remember was that I was fifteen when I died. That I could play a guitar, not too well though. I remember learning how to cook and producing a completely destroyed dish, loving to go the library to read…

Those few and in between memories brought some sort solace and that helped to push my darker thoughts to the back of my mind.

I was given a new chance. A new chance at life.

Although I may have died, although I was pushed away from what I had known. I am alive now. A chance not given to many, if at all.

Although I am a blank, I still have the now to build myself up.

I can still live, and I will live. In this alien new world.

_Could I let go of what I could have…?_

Shaking my head, I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. I would entertain them another day.

I stood up, albeit unsteadily and with a sort of new resolve, I decided I would somehow live in this world.

I would survive.

I stretched out my hand as I tried to grab on to the sun…

It was a good day today.

Until I stumbled down the hill and rolled down to the base. My back ached even more than what it originally felt. I groaned from the pain as I picked myself up and staggered to the town.

On the way to the town, I spotted a small pond. I blinked and frowned as I looked down to my hands which were dirty and shrugged as I walked over to dip my hands inside.

The pond was relatively clean, and I dipped it inside as I rubbed my fingers clean. I stopped and wiped my finger on my clothes and stopped when I noticed my reflection in the pond.

_Didn't that figure…? Truth was it? Say I would de-age?_

I looked closely into the pond and a face I did not recognize gazed back at me.

She was very small. A round chubby face that had not lost her baby fat yet. Slightly tanned skin with wide and round hazelnut eyes. Auburn hair that was flat and stuck to her face because of the rain that just reached her shoulders.

I blinked as the reflection blinked back. It was disconcerting to see a face in reflection to you that you could not recognize. It was as if…

…_As if I don't even know who I am anymore._

And I realized with a jolt that appearance counts as a part of a person's identity.

Truth had said that it would change my appearance. It was because he took my identity as a price. A person's appearance was a part of a person's identity, to take it or to change it would be to change who the person was.

Did that mean that I had a different appearance prior to this?

I exhaled sharply and backed away from the pond.

_No! I did not want to think about this yet!_

I pushed my thoughts to the darkest part of my mind and blocked it off as I rubbed my arms, a chill passed through my body.

Slowly, I staggered away from the pond and walked towards the town to look for some help.

I never looked back.

* * *

When I reached the small tiny town, it was not as desolate as it was when it had rained. Several people were up and about, cleaning different areas of the town.

With the sun shining down from above, it gave the town a more youthful a cheerful atmosphere. People were doing small talk with smiles on their faces. Others were just preparing their shops to open to the public. Children were running about, screaming with childish laughter.

I was the odd one out. The one with wet and dirty apparel walking down on their streets. They must have saw me, because when their eyes caught onto my form they stared and then started to gossip. The children stopped to look with wide curious eyes.

Suddenly, it was as if the whole town had gone silent with my presence as the trigger. They stared at me like I was an unknown specimen and I shivered under their gazes.

I clasped my hands and fidgeted under their gaze. Biting my lip, I looked down onto my feet. I didn't realize I had stopped walking until I felt my feet get trapped, rooted to the floor. My wet bangs covered my face; tears suddenly welled up in my eyes.

I felt so alone…

A tap on my shoulder made me jump up in surprise. I saw a kind old lady behind me, she was holding a couple of books in her hands. With grey hair tied up into a bun, gray eyes stared at me with a worried look in her eyes.

"Dear, are you alright?" She asked, with worry in her voice.

I stared at her, unable to answer.

When she saw me with a lack of response, she frowned before she took my tiny hand in hers and dragged me over to her house. I could only follow her with wide eyes and an opened mouth.

* * *

The old women's house, whose name I learnt was Elizabeth ("Please just call me Eliza dear.") was not really small. It was actually pretty large, with a dining room, a living room and other rooms as far as I could tell.

She gave me a pair of clothes as she folded up my wet pair and insisted that she would wash them later. She settled me down and gave me a cup of hot tea to drink. I was very grateful for her generosity but I could not help but feel really awkward as I squirmed in my seat slightly.

Eliza had left to put the books back in her study and I waited for her as I held the tea in my hands. The silence of the room was deafening, the ticking of the clock on the wall echoed in the room.

Sipping my tea, I waited for Eliza to come back. It was so sudden, she just literary picked me off the streets and brought me back to her home and settled me in like how a mother would settle down her child.

Events, I learned could happen far too quickly for you to comprehend.

"I'm back!" Eliza's voice brought me out of my thoughts as Eliza came back with a smile on her face. She went up to me and looked concerned.

"How are you feeling dear?" She asked, and I couldn't really voice my thoughts out so I offered her a tiny timid smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm sorry about the town's people's behavior. We rarely get any visitors, especially one as young as you." She apologized and I quickly shook my head from side to side. She didn't have to say sorry!

"What is your name?" She had tilted her head.

I stilled, gripping the cup in my hands as I looked down.

"Dear?" She asked, her voice even more concerned.

"I-I don't remember my name…" I stammered.

Eliza frowned. "Honey, you don't remember your name?"

I shook my head. "W-when I woke up, I d-don't remember much of anything. I woke up near here up in the hill with the lone tree. I felt so lost…" I trailed off, worried about her reaction.

"Amnesia…" I heard Eliza mutter under her breath. "Honey, what do you remember? Your family? Where you came from? Do you know where you are now?"

I shook my head again. "I don't remember anything except for bits and pieces…"

Eliza frowned before she stood up and walked out to another room. I stared after her with wide eyes as I heard rummaging before she came back with a large map. She laid her map out and pointed out to a small point.

"We are here now." She pointed, "This is the town of Cameron. Dear, do you remember anything if you see this?"

I stared at the map and frowned. It was a geographic of the country I guessed. At the back of my mind, information surged and flared suddenly but it wasn't painful. I knew this was the country of Amestris from that surge of information, but the rest I could not comprehend.

I shook my head.

Eliza stared with a worried look on her face, before she kneeled down and took my hands in hers. "Dear," She asked with a soft voice. "Are you alone?"

I looked up to look at her face before I nodded.

Eliza seemed even more worried before she clasped my hands tightly. It seemed like a million thoughts were going through her mind before she decided on something.

"Honey, would like to stay with me?"

I blinked, not expecting that type of response, before I stuttered out. "Miss Eliza? Are you sure that is okay? I'm a stranger!"

She frowned with determination. "So? You are a child with amnesia with no one to help you. I can't leave you alone like that."

"B-but!" I stuttered before she placed a finger on my lips to stop me.

"No buts. You're still a child. You should have someone to help guide you. You will be staying with me now, okay?" She said in a tome that meant no objections.

Her eyes softened. "Besides, I just can't leave a child with the eyes that you have…" She trailed off as I looked at her.

"Are you sure? I'm a stranger…" I started before she shushed me.

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't sure."

I gaped and stared at her. I couldn't believe it. Someone had offered me a place to stay at. A home in this foreign world.

She smiled and warmth filled in my chest as I jumped up and hugged Eliza.

She wrapped her arms around me and returned my hug before pulling away. She looked at me with a sort of kindness in her eyes that made me feel like glowing.

She smiled, "I can't keep calling you 'dear' or 'honey' all the time so how about a name?"

My eyes widened and I nodded furiously.

Eliza adopted a thinking pose, which was quite comical that my mouth twitched to a smile.

"I decided!" Eliza said suddenly, "From now on, you are Lucia!"

* * *

**TADA! The protagonist has been named! She is Lucia which means Light. You will notice that she is very indecisive and nervous this whole chapter because she is literary a blank slate who does not know what to do. Isn't it lucky she got picked up by Eliza?**

**Also, that part where she was afraid of losing who she was will play a big part later on, she will not let go of that for a very long time…**

**Maybe a break down in the future?**

**Also I would like to mention that, does Lucia know about the Manga or anime of FMA? Something to think about, I won't tell you guys… yet.**

**Anyways, look forward to the next chapter.**

**Review! I want to hear your thoughts! It doesn't matter if it's ridiculous or mundane, it always make me happy to hear your thoughts!**

**SilverStar56 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh… I'm really into this story. I have so much planned for this thing it's not even a test run anymore…**

**Thank you for my reviewers Madcat153, Xodiac 451 and BlueRoseRabbit! I love hearing what you guys think of her and thank you for your suggestions and encouragements! They help me with my story and push me along!**

**So know without a further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or FMAB.**

* * *

_That was how I got a new family and a new name in this weird and unusual world._

_For the next several years, Eliza would become my surrogate grandmother with very comical and odd tendencies that kept me amused and happy days on end. She acted like a child at times,grandmotherly at others and sometimes it would seems like she has seen the horrors of the world._

_She taught me many things, like how to cook properly, (Unlike the first time when I nearly blew up the kitchen) how to survive, the history of this world, how to do basic household chores and sewing. She also taught me one thing that did not exist in my world: Alchemy._

_Apparently in this world, Alchemy was a very big thing so she resolved to teach me._

_It was an unusual science to say the least, unlike the rest of the sciences I was used to. However, thanks to the… Gate I was able to learn alchemy in a shorter period of time. When Eliza first saw me perform my first transmutation, she squealed and drew me into a death hug calling me a little prodigy. If only she knew… _

_Also, Eliza had quite an eventful past despite her first impression. A long time ago, she was actually a pretty famous state alchemist working for the military before she met the love of her life and settled down. She retired from the military and had a child._

_Then like any other clichéd story, tragedy struck._

_There was a huge fight in this town. This town which used to be a bustling city. Blood seeped through the streets, life was lost, buildings destroyed, livelihoods gone. It somehow came up all of a sudden with no warning, and took apart the once bustling city._

_In that chaos, Eliza lost her son and husband._

_The years following that incident left her despondent, she despaired over her loss before she bucked up one day and picked up from where they left. Resolving to live a life in which they would not be ashamed of._

_The day that she picked me up, she could not leave me alone because I had the same eyes as she did back then. When she told me her life story, I stayed quiet; I didn't know how to respond._

_I told her of my circumstances the day after that. I was eight years old and we had developed a bond over the years. She stayed quiet the whole entire time I was explaining to her. When I finished, she stood up and dragged me into a hug. She had accepted me, murmuring warm words into my ear._

_I cried so hard that day. I felt a burden lift slightly off my chest and I felt so relieved._

_We became even closer after that. Sometimes she would scold me for my mistakes, sometimes I would advise her in something's. It was a mutual relationship with acceptance and I felt so happy after that._

_The town's people were cautious of me at first. It was to be expected. I was the stranger with no memory who wandered into their close knit community. Anyone would be cautious._

_It took a while, but they opened up to me and I melded into their community. I was a part of their family now._

_I reached the age of fifteen again; I would be aging mentally now. Every time I looked into the mirror and I still did not recognize the person in the reflection, I would shut my eyes and turn away. I was still not ready to face what I had lost and still I pushed it to the back of my mind._

_And so peaceful days like that was the norm for several years._

_Until now._

* * *

"Travel?"

I echoed, the words coming out of my mouth before I could think about anything. I blinked as I looked up from the Alchemy book I was reading.

"Yup." Eliza smiled as she said that.

I frowned, "Why would I need to travel?" I sighed as I tried to go back to the book I was reading, it was getting to the interesting part.

I could hear Eliza pout. "You need to go out and see the world!"

I looked up again as I raised a brow, disinterested. "Why would I want to go and see the world for? I'm happy here." I said a little confused.

"It's because of that view that I feel you should go and travel." Eliza pointed out. "When I was still working in the military, I got to travel a lot and I saw a lot of things. It really broadened my perspectives. You meet people you would never meet if you stay in this town."

She went up to me and took the book out of my hands. "Lucia, it's been twelve years since you came to this world. I know that you feel that you should try not to forget but you should see what this world is like too. What the people is like, learn and live. Don't just survive. I know you've thought about it before."

Biting my bottom lip, I looked down to our joined hands. Although now I'm not that much of a blank slate, my time with the Eliza and the people of this town have filled the hole in my heart, I still felt nervous and afraid.

I still felt as if I did not know myself as much as I should. Wondering who I was in my past, thinking if I the 'me' know is an actual person and not a fabricated being, contemplating if the bonds, the time I spent here were not fake. If the 'me' now was able to create something from this blank space in heart, mind and soul.

I closed my eyes. It was true, I felt as if I was just surviving in this world. That was my original goal when I landed in this alien world, to survive. But living with Eliza has taught me just that, and now she wants me to not just survive but _live._

I admit there were times that I thought if I should try that. I always smashed that idea before it grew. I was lucky to be given a second chance, being too greedy could cost me. Now though…

"Honey," Eliza voice made me open up my eyes as I looked at her. "Lucia dear, you're still young. I know that you're worried that you don't belong in this world, or if you actually know yourself, but you should see it. When you see, you will feel as if you belong."

"Besides, you can still learn." She continued, "I have taught you what I know of alchemy but you can still learn more. Travel, see the world. Learn about yourself and others. It shatters my heart to know that you still feel lost and alone and still look so confused."

"Dear, you are rotting away in this town. You always look like you want to look for the missing ieces but you can't and you're unhappy." Her fingers clenched over mine. "I want you to be happy. Look for the happiness you deserve and you deserve it very much."

She cupped one finger over my cheek. "And at the end of the journey, know that you always have a home to come back to, that I will be here for you always."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "You're… not kicking me out right?"

Eliza's eyes widened, before pulling me into a hug. "Oh honey, of course not. You are the granddaughter that I never had. Of course not, it's just that I want you to be happy. You always look out to the distance and I don't want you to do that anymore. No one in this town does."

Her soothing voice made me relax before I processed the words. "Everyone?"

Eliza pulled back and smiled. "Everyone. The whole town as noticed how you act and we want you to be happy. We're your family."

I bit my bottom lip, "You will still be here… right?"

Her eyes softened as she rubbed her thumb over my fingers. "No matter what happens, I will still be here to accept you. You are family, to everyone in this town as well."

She pulled me into a hug, and without realizing it, tears leaked out of my eyes. I held her close, as if she was about to disappear.

I wanted to know.

I wanted to learn.

I wanted to live.

Was I meant to be in this world, will I belong? I always wanted to know the answers. If I had someone else other than Eliza who was willing to accept me wholeheartedly despite my circumstances. I wanted to do something and not just sit down and do nothing. Could I do something to help the people of this world? To help the community?

I always relied on Eliza the whole time I was here. Hiding behind her warm comforting back from the cold unknown world in front of me. I was curious but I never had the courage to step out.

I firmed my resolve.

Eliza gave me the go.

I should firm up and stand on my own two feet.

And walk forward.

* * *

"If you head in that direction you should be able to reach the next town. The next town has a train station so get on that and head towards East City. An acquaintance of mine should be able to direct you the next path you should go."

Eliza directed me as I clutched my luggage.

It was here, the day that I would be leaving.

Everyone in town had gathered to send me off. When I saw the large crowd, I felt like crying from sheer happiness.

Everyone was waving; others were crying and saying their goodbyes. Others were cheering me on.

I felt uncomfortable with the attention, but my heart swelled with the fact that they cared.

"You're ready to head off. Go out and learn, and when everything is done, I'll be here waiting for you." Eliza said with a warm smile.

I sniffed, my eyes were tearing up. Their kindness was too much, I wanted to cry so badly…

"I'll call," I forced out, my throat scratchy. "I'll call and tell you guys what I saw."

"Lucia-jou! Stop saying that or I'll cry!" Arthur the librarian called out.

"Lu-nee! Come back soon okay!" Nick, the three-year old son of the Stevenson family called.

"Lucia!"

"Lu!"

"Lulu-nee!"

"We'll be waiting okay!" They all shouted as I was about to leave and I could feel my eyes watering.

Eliza pulled me into one last hug "Look for happiness okay? I'll be here if you ever need me." She whispered softly into my ear before pulling away and pushing me towards the hill. The direction leading to the next town.

I sniffed, desperately holding my tears as I picked up my luggage and took slow steps towards the hill.

I turned one last time, "I'll come back one day! Wait for me!"

I quickly dashed before me resolve crumbled. Running up the hill and vaguely hearing their farewell.

Panting as I reached the top of the hill, where the single tree still stood there all those years ago. I turned and saw the town, my home.

Turning to the tree, I brushed my fingertips over the bark. This is where everything began, that day twelve years ago. It is here again, twelve years later, that the next chapter of my story is beginning.

I turned and headed towards the next city.

My steps are shaky, slow and uncertain.

But I'll walk slowly and surly, to reach the answers that I seek.

Maybe I'll find my reason of existence in this world...

The happiness that I yearn for...

* * *

_In East city, a pair of brothers played with a little girl and her big white dog._

_The red strings of fate tied to them have slowly begun to woven with yet another string. A string that was not meant of this world._

_The strings of other, the dark haired man and his best friend have begun to tie in as well with this unfamiliar thread. Their colleagues follow suit._

_It slowly forms, and has slowly begun to tie._

_In the Gate, truth grinned._

_The paradox has moved. The gears have been shifted._

_The beginning of a different ending has begun; all that is left is to wait for it to unravel._

* * *

**And done! As you can see, this chapter is mainly for background information since I'm kind of lazy and is a filler for what is to happen. This is also to show bits and pieces of Lucia personality. **

**Lucia, as you can clearly see is very uncertain, shy, nervous and very emotional. She's kind of vulnerable and her true personality has yet to take shape will grow into her as the story proceeds. Right now, her base is starting to form.**

**Lucia, who was mentally a fifteen year old the whole entire time, did not have a child's innocence to forget and grow into a new person, she still clings a little to her past, though she is beginning to assimilate herself into the world. She still feels like she does not belong and that will play a part in her eventual realization and break down… I am not looking forward to writing that scene…**

**Also, while Lucia has told Eliza about her circumstances, she never told her she saw Truth. And currently, only Eliza knows of her circumstances, no one else!**

**So the Elric brother's are mentioned, and they will probably appear in the next chapter. It will be kind of brutal though, how they first meet.**

**Are you guys kind of curious of Eliza's past? Maybe I'll do an omake or bonus chapter on that one day…**

**As to what type of alchemy Lucia specializes in… look forward to that.**

**Review! I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions! It doesn't matter if it is just to say hi, I would still like to hear it anyway!**

**See you soon!**

**SilverStar56 **


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is out! I mulled for a really long while before writing this chapter since it was so hard to get the mood right. I mulled on it for so long that I nearly blew my brains!**

**I had a major test to study for this week, so I could not post it earlier.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and my other readers who followed or favorited me! I thought that this story would not really do well since it was a supposed test run, but I'm really enjoying writing this!**

**Enough with the rambling! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB, I only own my OC's**

* * *

The sound of train tracks, the smell of coal in the air…

The steady beats of the running locomotive, the groups of people sitting in the benches behind me…

I leaned against the window, looking out to the passing scenery. Breathing out deeply, I let a small smile grace my lips.

It's been a few days since I left Cameron. Only two days in fact. Walking to the next town did not take too much time, it was the train that did.

Time passed slowly in the train. Chatter was very small, little can be said. Silence usually filled the air and it gave me a lot of time to think.

Was I ready for this?

I slumped down in my seat. What was I thinking! Leaving Cameron to travel? It was true that I wanted to travel to discover myself but this…

I took deep steady breathes to calm myself, to keep myself from freaking out.

Eliza gave me a go. She wanted me to be happy, to learn and to _live._

_Could I do that?_ I tugged on my blouse as I bit my bottom lip.

I could still feel the uncertainty of this whole situation deep in my heart. But it was a little too late to turn back now. I shook my head slowly as if to affirm that thought.

I was on the train to East City already. There was no turning back now.

I opened up my case and took out a letter. My lips straightened into a thin line as I looked at the vanilla cream envelope. It was addressed to Eliza's acquaintance but I had no idea how he looked like. What was I suppose to do? Ask around in the military for this guy…?

I slipped the envelope back into my luggage (suit case) and closed it, ensuring that I would not leave it behind by accident and looked out the window again.

The clouds looked ominous, dark and puffy. I was almost at East City and I could feel a chill run down my spine.

Rubbing my arms together, I shrugged off the feeling and pushed it to the back of my mind. The feeling of uncertainty was replaced with a more chilling emotion, one that I could not understand.

Leaning against the window and gazing at the ominous clouds above, I closed my eyes as if to will the feeling away.

I could feel it. Something bad was going to happen.

* * *

East City was vastly different than what I had expected.

Unlike Cameron, East city was a much larger, much more bustling city. Many people were up and about, going about their business; a lot of people were talking to one another. It was not only civilians which were going around. Men in blue uniforms often passed by, patrolling the city and making sure it was safe for everyone.

This was what I saw when I first got off the train platform at out of the station.

In a way, this place was very similar to Cameron. The people wore the same style of clothes (Though some wore more expensive types, I expected that since it was a bigger city), the people talked about the same type of topics as back home. It was similar to Cameron.

But it was not Cameron.

What was not the same were the buildings, the structures around the city, the lack of greenery which I was so used to seeing. The color of the pavement, the mood of the fast paced city, the lack of children running around and playing on the streets, instead automobiles ran in their place…

It just reminded me of how far I was from Cameron, from _home._

And it made me even more nervous than I usually was.

I gulped and quickly took out the envelope from my suit case and looked for the name it was addressed to. When I got the name memorized, I resolved to look around for the person, maybe asking around might be a good idea…

Then a splash of water snapped me out of my thoughts. I brought my hand to my cheek to wipe it off and felt another drop on top of my head.

Then it started pouring.

The dark and puffy clouds which were hanging above could no longer hold their weight and suddenly poured onto the city. People scrambled to find shelter from the downpour and I was no different. I jolted, scrambled for my suit case and ran as far as my little legs could carry me to look for a place to hide from the rain.

Time ticked by, and I still looked for a place to hide from the rain. Unfortunately I was as unlucky as I was twelve years ago and could not find a place that could sufficiently shelter me from the rain. I wanted to curse myself for forgetting to bring an umbrella, but I was still too busy looking for a place to hide.

My clothes were getting really soaked. My short black vest was getting wet and water was collecting at my breast pocket. My white blouse was getting sticky it was almost uncomfortable. The end that was supposed to flair clung to my body, so did my short puffy sleeves. Instead of puffing out, they cluck to my shoulders. My black pants were sucking up the water like a sponge, making it harder to move as it started to weigh more than what it should be.

Time passed again, and after some amount of time, I gave up. I sighed, my clothes were soaked to the bone, my hair was wet and was sticking to my scalp, and my suit case was drenched. Luckily, I knew the inside was dry and I thanked silently in my mind for Eliza buying me this waterproof case or not all of my belongings would have been ruined.

I shivered as I walked slowly around the unfamiliar streets of East City. My breath coming in puffs of white smoke as the temperature dropped significantly. I exhaled deeply as drops of water ran down my face.

I looked up, the sky was dark and the clouds were still ominous, if I was imagining things or if I was still just a child, I would have thought that the sky was crying for someone.

I felt the urge to rub my arms as I bit my bottom lip. The uneasy feeling that had pooled at the bottom of my stomach had not disappeared, if anything it intensified the moment I landed at East city. The rain had just made it worse.

Something bad was going to happen soon, and it was going to come very quickly. It unnerved me that I could feel something bad was going to happen but I could not tell what.

I wandered aimlessly, not even looking to where I was heading as I lost myself to my own thoughts. My lips pressed into a thin line. I hoped that nothing bad would happen.

Then I heard an explosion.

The shockwave shock the ground and I stumbled as I nearly fell forward. My head snapped towards the direction of where the 'explosion' came from, but there was no smoke. Instead, continuing small shockwaves came from the area that vibrated through the ground.

_Was there a fight? Or is there a terrorist attack? _I bit my bottom lips so hard it nearly bled. I could feel my hands shaking as the shocks continued.

Should I go and take a look? It was risky, but I knew a little alchemy so if worse came to worse, I could protect myself. But what if it was really dangerous? I could end up losing my life again in some freak accident and have my dead body sent back to Eliza two days into my journey.

But, my eyes glanced at that area and my fists clenched. What if people were hurt?

…

What if children were hurt? If Children or people were hurt when I could have come and helped them but instead turned tail and ran instead…

I would never be able to forgive myself.

Eliza would never be able to forgive me too.

_Alchemy should be used to protect oneself. It should be used to protect others when they cannot defend themselves. Never use it to harm others, because that goes against its purpose._

Eliza said that to me during the beginning of my Alchemy lessons. How she came up with that philosophy, I never knew or what origin it came from. She had told me this lesson and I still follow them as her student.

To turn my back would be to go against what Eliza had taught me.

I owe Eliza too much to go against her.

Her grandmotherly smile flashed through my mind as gritted my teeth. My feet were shaking and my hands were trembling. My palms were sweaty and I knew myself well enough that I was scared. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled.

My eyes snapped open and tightening my grip of my suitcase, I ran to the area of the shockwaves. My feet splashing against the small ponds of water growing on the street.

* * *

I panted as I ran through the alley leading to the area; my breath was coming in short and fast. My eyes were wide to take in as much as what was going on and my heart was pounding so loudly in my chest I could hear it in my ears.

I quickly took the water soluble chalk from the breast pocket of my black vest and fished out another small pouch from the pocket of my black pants. The contents shaking as I sprinted as fast as I could.

Running through the alley in the rain would have made me shake my head and sigh if not for the fact that other thoughts occupied my mind. I would have thought for it to be similar to déjà vu. Exactly twelve years ago, I woke up in an alley in the rain as well.

It felt like as if I was going to step into something that was about to begin.

I heard some noise and I stopped. I crouched down low and peeked out of the alley.

There was a man. Dark skinned, wearing sunglasses that prevented me to see his eyes. He had a scar on his face and was wearing a dark yellow jacket. He was pinning a boy with golden hair to the ground in a painful way. The boy's right arm was not there, just remnants of what seemed to be automail parts stuck to where his right arm should be.

In another alley just above and across mine, I could hear a voice. In a broken suit which I could not see clearly, I could hear a voice yelling out desperately.

"Brother! Run away!"

Suddenly, I could see the dark skinned man stretch out his arms, ready to reach the iy he was pinning. The suit ( I assumed to be his younger brother) Yelled in desperation, seemingly unable to move. To help his brother that seemed to be in danger.

The pinned boy looked at the man with a sort of resignation in his eyes.

Something dropped to the bottom of my stomach.

He was going to get killed.

I moved into action.

Using the chalk, I drew a transmutation as quickly and accurately as I could. My arms were shaking but I bit my lip and furrowed my brows in concentration, not caring about the rain water in my eyes.

When it was done, I scrambled to open the pouched. Grabbing a handful, I threw it into the direction of the dark skinned man. When they dropped, the man snapped his head in my direction.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Before the man had a chance to move, my eyes snapped open as I slammed my palms to the ground.

* * *

_Truth grinned when he saw the red strings snap as it tied together._

_They were now bonded to the paradox. She has finally started to move the gears._

_It's show time._

* * *

**I'm so evil so as to put a cliffhanger…**

**So how do you like it! East city and we finally have contact with the Elric brothers and Scar! If you have watched Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, you should be able to recognize the scene that I just wrote, except Lucia is the paradox I added in!**

**Speaking of which, Lucia does have a spine. A small spine but a spine nonetheless. Thank Eliza for that, she's the reason. But she's still nervous and shy, which will show up again in the next chapter and you have seen in the beginning of the chapter. Don't expect to see this serious cool Lucia often in the beginning, she's still very much vulnerable and acted this way because of the adrenaline pumping in her veins**

**Speaking of which, anyone get the alley and rain part? Lucia first woke up to the rain in the alley, that's where her life actually began in this world. Again,t he same thing here, which is to show that the main part is starting!**

**The red string is to show that their fates are tied together ( Lucia and the in this case the Elric brother's). no it is not to show their possible love relations, I won't delve into love that quickly, it takes time to grow and love is complicated. I have yet to even decide what pairings to go with, i'll just go with the flow for now...**

**What is Lucia's alchemy? …. Well look to that in the next chapter. Also, the reason she does not do that clap thing without a transmutation circle is because she does not know she can do that.**

**Edaward got that idea from Izumi after seeing Truth. Lucia on the other hand, never saw anyone use that way of transmutation since Eliza uses a transmutation circle which she draws. When she realizes that the Elric brothers have seen truth…**

**Trouble will come… very soon… MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

…

**Evil laugh aside…**

**I posted Lucia's profile on my profile! Go take a look!**

**Review! Please tell me how you think of the story so far. Do you think Lucia is becoming a mary-sue? Please tell me so I can keep her on track or if she's becoming OOC. Also, what do you think of the story so far? Do you like it? Please tell me what you think, I don't even mind if it's just to say hi.**

**Thank you soo much and please look orward t the next chapter!**

**SilverStar56**


End file.
